


Punishment

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dominance, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Germany vs Algeria game Manuel Neuer decides Thomas Muller needs punishing for that terrible free kick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Thomas groaned as Manuel slammed his back into closing door of the hotel bedroom they were sharing. Manuel instantly slamming their mouths together so hard Thomas could taste blood. Thomas loved it when Manuel was in this sort of mood, Thomas would do something wrong and be rewarded with hard passionate sex that he loved every minute of, though he didn't let Manuel know this. 

Manuel broke the kiss leaving Thomas panting heavily, Manuel locked his eyes on Thomas who had a small smile playing on his lips, Manuel used the moment and grabbed a lock of Thomas' hair and pushed him into his knees. Thomas looked up and smiled Manuel's hand still in his hair. 

“you know what to do” Manuel smiled back opening his zipper and taking his cock out but not removing his trousers. 

Thomas licked his lips and eyed up Manuel's cock “I have no clue what you wan-” 

Thomas was cut off by Manuel slamming his cock down his throat, Manuel began to thrust down into his throat, the noises Thomas was making were sending vibrations up his cock. Manuel looked down at Thomas who's eyes were slightly teary from the force of the trusts. Manuel tilted Thomas chin and brushed a finger across it lovingly “You ok?” Thomas' words were muffled by the cock in his throat, Manuel laughed “got quite a mouthful there Thomas” Manuel pulled out with the first drops of pre cum, he had a great night planned for Thomas and he didn't want to ruin it by coming so early. 

Manuel eyed up the bulge in Thomas' jeans “Hard without being touched?” Manuel Raised an eyebrow. Thomas merely licked his lips and smiled up at Manuel. Manuel couldn't help but laugh he loved Thomas more than he had ever loved anyone in his life. He didn't have the face of Olivier Giroud or the body of Cristiano Ronaldo but to Manuel he was perfect, even his imperfections are perfect. Manuel took one more glance down at the man in front of him still on his knees. 

“Strip”  
Thomas obeyed the request instantly pulling his Adidas tshirt and dropping it to the floor, unbuckling his belt and dropping his jeans to his ankles then kicking them off. Thomas bit his lip standing in nothing but his CK underwear. 

Manuel raised an eyebrow “well?”  
“but-”  
“do you want to get fucked or not?” Manuel butted in. 

Within seconds Thomas pulled off his underwear and let them join the pile of clothes already on the floor. Manuel looked Thomas up and down making the younger man shiver feeling exposed. “Lay on the bed” Manuel finally said. 

Thomas walked over and plopped himself down on the nearest bed and laid down locking eyes with Manuel who was walking over to him. Manuel out his hands on the pillow behind Thomas' head and ground his fully clothed body against Thomas' fully naked body. Thomas couldn't help the moans of frustration fall from his mouth. 

“please” Thomas moaned  
“please?”  
“Please” Thomas repeated  
“Please what Thomas?”  
“Fuck me already”  
“Thomas be quiet, if you are a good boy I will jack you off while I fuck you”  
“But...”  
“Thomas, what did I just say?”

Thomas laid back and kept his mouth firmly shut as Manuel continued to grind into him, the only sounds in the room was the soft sound of panting from Thomas. Manuel shoved two fingers into Thomas' mouth who started sucking on them eagerly carefully licking around each finger, Manuel pulled them out drawing a long line of saliva connecting Thomas' mouth to Manuel's fingers. Manuel spread Thomas' legs and raised his hips slightly massaging Thomas' hole with the saliva then pushing the two fingers in together drawing a sharp gasp from Thomas, arching his back when Manuel started to fuck him with them sliding them in and out at a maddening pace, eventually finding his prostate and pressing against it, drawing a groan from Thomas who started to fidget slightly and started to jerk himself off feeling a flash of relief flow through his body. 

“Stop touching yourself”  
Thomas opened his eyes and groaned “I need to”  
“put your hands behind your head”  
“please”  
“do it or i'll stop” 

Thomas did as he was told and placed his hands behind his head and continued to bite his lip in frustration as Manuel was still pressing into his prostate. Eventually Thomas became less restricting and Manuel took pity on the other man and pulled out his fingers. 

“You want my cock Thomas?”  
“yes...” he moaned in response. 

Manuel finally dropped his trousers and underwear together and kicked them off then laying on the bed next to a very confused Thomas. 

“What the fuck?”  
“Language” Manuel laughed  
“fuck me already” Thomas cried out  
“fuck yourself” Manuel winked  
“ride you?”  
“Ja” 

Thomas crawled down Manuel's body and crouched over his cock placing the head against his hole and slowly began to sink down on to it, impaling himself on Manuel's cock. Manuel was huge and the burn was unreal so Thomas sunk his blunt finger nails into Manuel's shoulder as he reached the hilt then stalled feeling the burn over take his body. Thomas squeezed his ass experientially around the cock making Manuel groan this made Thomas giggle. He placed the palms of his hands on Manuel's chest and slowly lifted his ass then dropped back down again, moaning loudly as the position leads Manuel's cock straight to his prostate making Thomas Moan and stall with each thrust making Manuel grow impatient and grip harshly onto Thomas' hips helping him ride up and down, Thomas bouncing higher and faster with every thrust until he couldn't take it any more and released his load splattering all over Manuel's chest. Thomas groaned as stood up letting the cock slip from his ass, his hips and legs ached from the position as he collapsed next to Manuel satisfied.  
“That was great” Thomas sighed half asleep  
“That was terrible... and I’m not finished with you yet, if you didn't realise only one of us managed to find our release”  
“oh”  
“oh? Get on your hands and knees”  
Thomas sighed and pulled up his exhausted body and got on his hands knees pushing his ass high in the air. Manuel smirked and placed a hard slap on Thomas' ass more harsher than he had intended leaving a red mark on the younger man, Thomas placed his head over his shoulder and smirked at Manuel “Do that again” 

Manuel bit his lip to stop the smirk forming on his face “I'm the one in charge here not you” but Manuel placed another slap on his ass anyway “That's for begging” another slap making Thomas jump this time “That's for coming too early” and the last one was an extra hard slap making Thomas yelp “That ones for that fall during that awful free kick” Manuel kneeled behind Thomas and pressed the head of his cock against Thomas' hole looking down at the younger man, his back gently moving up and down due to his heavy breathing, the bright red hand prints on his ass from the spanking, Manuel smirked and pushed in easily giving Thomas little time to adjust before pulling out all the way and slamming back in, repeating the action a couple more times then forcefully pounding into the younger man with so much force Thomas lost his balance his arms had given up Thomas kept his ass high in the air but rested his head on his arms as Manuel was still fucking him with so much pace and power. Manuel felt his balls tighten and the first few drops of pre come fall into Thomas body only then did he pull out. 

“lay on your back Thomas”  
Thomas did as he was told without a single word, he was totally exhausted, meanwhile Manuel wasn't finished just yet and placed his hands on the headboard behind Thomas' head and slowly fed his cock into Thomas' mouth fucking his mouth almost choking Thomas with every thrust he's so close now and eventually he released spurting load after load into Thomas' throat some splashing onto his face, which Thomas gulped down happily as Manuel collapsed next to him. 

Manuel looked across at a heavily panting Thomas, the bruises already showing on his hips, the still tinted red of his ass and the remainder of cum still on his face, Manuel started to feel guilty, he took Thomas into his arms and turned him to face Manuel. Thomas rested his head on Manuel's shoulder. Manuel looked down “Are you ok Thomas?” 

Thomas lifted his head to look at Manuel “Amazing, why?”  
“I thought I might have hurt you” Manuel said planting a kiss on Thomas' head  
“you did, but it was amazing the best sex i've ever had”  
Manuel laughed cuddling Thomas closer to his body “I love you so much Thomas, do you know that?”  
Thomas nodded “I love you too, even though I don't think i'll be able to walk tomorrow” 

Manuel watched Thomas as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, he was right he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Thomas and he was pretty sure Thomas felt the same way about him.


End file.
